<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sara Lance Back Home by saracanarythebest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686940">Sara Lance Back Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracanarythebest/pseuds/saracanarythebest'>saracanarythebest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Black Canary (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, POV Sara Lance, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara Lance Arrow, Sara Lance Arrow season 2, Sara Lance Canary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracanarythebest/pseuds/saracanarythebest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Lance from Arrow first days back home after she left the League of Assassins. Sara Lance creation of the Canary/ Black Canary and her fisrt adventures saving innocent people. The story takes place before Arrow season 2 and depicts how Sara Lance comes back home escaping the League of assassins and the first people she meets back in Star city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sara Lance Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara travelled long way, long way to come home. She was tired, wet and hungry, but most of all she was scared, scared not from any physical danger, but from her past. She swam the last distance from the ship to the harbor so she can skip the border. She had no legal documents, no identity. She died five years ago, and now she comes back as a ghost. The cold water was still all over her clothes, but she didn’t feet it. What she felt was the emptiness inside as she walked alone on the empty dark street. Somewhere there at the end under a lonely lamp there was another lonely figure. Sara looked at her. It was a girl, or maybe a boy. She was tall, wearing high heels and tight corset with short leather jacket and a blond wig. She was leaning on the lamp, lighting a cigarette.<br/>
Hey, these are not good for your health – Sara said jokingly in a higher voice so the transgender girl can hear her. </p><p><br/>
- That’s not your business – she said annoyed. – I am waiting for someone, so scoop. You are going to scare him away.<br/>
- Sorry. Do you know a motel near by – Sara got closer to her. The girl had beautiful tomboyish features, white skin and tough jawline. <br/>
- Oh my god, but you are shivering – she noticed Sara being all wet and dirty. – Come on lets go, I live nearby. I will give you some dry clothes and something to eat<br/>
- Thank you – Sara didn’t protest. – What’s your name?<br/>
- Nataly. – she said sheepishly. – Yours?<br/>
- I don’t have a name – Sara winked</p><p><br/>
In a minute they were in a small apartment with pink walls and a mattress on the ground. There was a big wardrobe with many girly sexy clothes mostly leather and glitter. And a big mirror in the corner. Nataly took off the high heels and the stuffings she had put in her corset to fill the lack of breasts. She went through the hanging tops and chose the most ordinary white t-shirt she could find.</p><p><br/>
- Take this one. Hope it fits – she smiled – My style is a little flamboyant<br/>
- It is perfect – Sara also smiled, she hurried and changed her wet blouse <br/>
- You are beautiful – Nataly said, staring<br/>
- No, you are – Sara returned the compliment. She looked around the room, and finally sad on the mattress. – So you live here?<br/>
- Yes.<br/>
- Why? Where are your parents. You seem young. 16?<br/>
- 18, actually. I was 16 when I first ran from home. My parents think I am dead.<br/>
- Why?<br/>
- Because I am not what they want me to be. I am not what they remember. They will never accept me. – Nataly sat down next to Sara and took out a bottle of whiskey underneath the mattress. – You want some – she took a sip. Sara nodded and took one in return. She knew the feeling, after years away from home she was hardly the girl that left home chasing love full of optimism and naivety, believing in love and wanting to take everything from life as much as she can, without considering the consequences. And why would she, she was young, she was supposed to make mistakes and someone else to shield her from the pain.<br/>
- So you run away from home – Sara asked after a while in silence.<br/>
- Yes. I run away with a man. I was in love. He understood me. He accepted me for who I am. He made me feel more like a real woman. He was gentle and romantic and told me I am beautiful. <br/>
- What happened.<br/>
- Well, the bastard was married. His wife found out about me. He had me an apartment near his house, and he paid the rent. He told me he planned to leave her and we can go somewhere together. But he never did that. Once his wife found out, he changed. He chased me out. He threatened my life if I tell anyone about him, that he likes boys, you know. So I ended up here, practically living from the street.<br/>
- This is quite of a story. You know, you don’t deserve him. You know you didn’t do anything wrong – right?<br/>
- I don’t know, I am not so sure. His wife once told me that I had ruined her life, that I stole her possibility to be happy, that I should had never been born. Well, she was drunk, but still. This makes me think a lot, whether she is right. Whether this life really is for me. – Nataly tool a long sip from the bottle and looked towards Sara. Sara was also looking at her and their eyes met. Sara saw herself in this young broken girl. Was this life really meant for her. She had died too many times since the day she left home. She drowned, the first time and since then she was slowly drowning over and over till she lost her soul. Running away with the forbidden man was her least crime. She did unforgivable things to survive, and here she is back home, not knowing why she even returned.</p><p><br/>
Nataly cell phone rang. The tone broke the silence with it’s ugly voice and took the two women out of their thoughts. She didn’t pick up, but just saw who is calling.<br/>
- It’s him – she said. – My guy. He wants me to meet him. I think he will give me some money to keep quiet. I was supposed to meet him tonight before I met you.</p><p><br/>
-mDon’t go – Sara said in a hurry, watching how Nataly fixes her outfit. – Maybe it was fate that you didn’t meet him.<br/>
- Don’t be silly – Nataly put on some lipstick – I need the money. Relax, I can handle myself.</p><p><br/>
Sara didn’t believe her. She switched the location on her phone while Nataly wasn’t watching. In the small leather backpack she was carrying she had her phone – military looing phone equipped to outstand severe conditions. In the bag there was also a gun, one metal stick, a knife and some underwear.</p><p><br/>
- Ok, I will be back in an hour, I guess – Nataly turned towards Sara – How do I look? – she smiled. She had fixed the blond wig and put on the fake boobs back on. <br/>
- Perfect – Sara smiled. She opened her mouth to convince her once more not to go, but the door was already closed behind her. Sara looked through the window and saw Nataly get on a car. She didn’t wait long and went after her. She walked just couple of blocks when she found a car on the street which she easily opened and had it running. She looked at her phone – Nataly gps was showing that she is leaving town. Sara got worried. She continued following. The road became narrow and the street lights almost missing. There was a thick forest on the two sides of the road. Sara put the long distance light on and on the last minute she saw the car stopped in front. She hit the brakes and looked at her phone again. Nataly gps was still in the car, but there was no one there. There was some noise from running engines in the forest. Sara got out of the car and followed the direction. It was cold and dark, but she moved quietly like a cat. After a while when she passed through some thick bushes she saw them. They were couple of men with motorcycles standing in circle, the motorcycles were running and their lights were on. Sara saw in their feet a fallen body. It was Nataly. The lights were falling right over her bloody face. Her eyes were open and starring deadly in the sky. Her blond wig had become almost red. Her body had multiple stab wounds. Sara looked in the distance and saw a man in a suit getting away. </p><p><br/>
The events in the next couple of minutes happened pretty quickly. <br/>
Hey, - Sara yelled in the direction of the men with the motorcycles and slowly but confidently got closer to them. They looked at her like vultures looking at their prey and surrounded her, still holding their bloody knives.</p><p><br/>
- Honey, what are you doing here alone? Are you a friend of this freak – one of them said<br/>
- Yes – Sara answered seemingly undisturbed by the imminent danger<br/>
- Well, too bad – the other one standing behind Sara continued- Because you have to follow her now in the dirt. – when he said that he approached her, but before he could do anything Sara grabbed the knife from his buddy in front of her and stabbed him in the stomach. She used his collapsing body as a stepping stone and lifted herself up a little, grabbed the head of the one in front with both hands and with one quick movement snapped his neck. This happened so quickly that the third guy didn’t have time to react, but when he realized what was happening he aimed at her with his knife. With one movement Sara escaped the attack, counteracted his arm and using the velocity of his movement pushed him on the ground. Then she kicked him in the face with her knee, grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat. The man dropped dead next to his buddies. The first one was still alive bleeding from the stomach crawling and begging for mercy, but Sara did not paid him attention.<br/>
She kneeled next to the dead body of Natali and breathed heavily, her breath was visible from the cold air. The adrenalin was taking its toll and she felt like a big rock was pressing her chest. Nataly was still staring at the sky with empty eyes. Even in her death she looked like an angel. Sara run her hand through her face and gently closed her eyes. She took off her short leader jacket and the bloody blond wig and covered her with her longer and warmer jacket. The jacket was still wet but Sara just wanted Nataly to be safe. She carefully ordered her body, so it looks like it is sleeping peacefully. Then she mumbled some words in a foreign language which they say to honor a fallen warrior. There was nothing more she could do. You can’t battle death, only to accept it. Sara has seen many death in the short time of couple of years. She no longer feared it, but she never got used to it. Every time it hit her hard and took away some little piece of her soul. But there was no time to waste. She stood up and took one of the bikes. There was still one more man she had to take care of. </p><p><br/>
She found him in a motel at the outskirts of the town. His car was parked outside of the only window with a light on. There were couple of street lights out side too. Sara stopped the bike. She put on the short leather jacket and the blond wig on. She saw a young boy dressed up for an occasion, strolling the street aiming at the door of the motel room. Sara didn’t wait for him to get closer, took out couple of sharp metal objects in the form of stars and threw them at the street lights, one by one the light went off.</p><p> <br/>
- What the fuck – the young man screamed. – I am out of here – he said to himself and turned the other direction.<br/>
This was what Sara wanted. When there was no light outside any more she pressed the horn of the bike. The piercing sound broke the night silence. Nataly’s man cautiously got out of the room. He didn’t close the door behind him. He was wearing just his pants and a white underwear tank top. He was middle aged man with good looking fit body, seemingly taking care of his physical strength. In his hands he had his belt. He looked at the direction of the sound and saw a figure in the dark. The figure wore black and had a blond wig.</p><p><br/>
- Nataly? – he asked suspiciously and his voice trembled – Is this you? <br/>
The figure got closer. She was holding a long metal stick in her hands. He saw the blood on her hair and on her jacket.<br/>
Are you ok – he continued with false care. He grabbed the belt stronger between his hands and prepared to use it as a weapon.<br/>
The figure got even closer. On the dim light of the night, he saw this is not Nataly, but it was too late. The metal stick ran through his legs and  he lost balance, then hit him through the waist, and couple of short strong blows with the tip on the chests. He couldn’t breathe. He collapsed on his knees and dropped the belt. All this strength meant nothing against his opponent.<br/>
Who are you? – he pleaded – What do you want? Please, stop, I have a wife – he continued begging.</p><p><br/>
But his opponent was merciless. She said nothing. She swung the metal pole couple of times through his head and blood splashed on the ground. <br/>
I am sorry for what I did to Nataly – the man had already realized that he made a mistake, the mistake of his life, and that things are getting quite ugly. – I didn’t want to hurt her – he lied, but he had no choice, he wanted to live – I loved her, I can fix this.</p><p><br/>
- It’s too late to be sorry– the woman in black replied with cold sharp voice – There’s no fixing this. – with these words she grabbed him with the metal pole by the throat from behind and pressed hard till his draw his last breath. She dropped his body on the cold ground with his face in the mud. He was still holding hard his belt like his last thread of life.<br/>
Sara took of the bloody wig and entered the room. There was one bed and bathroom and her victim’s clothes. He washed the blood from the wig and from herself in the bathroom without looking herself in the mirror. She didn’t want to see the face of a killer. But she felt quite satisfied when the blood was gone and the wig looked nice and shiny. She then put it on again and looked herself. She already had natural blond hair but this wig made her look different. There was something pervy and dirty in it, but also intimidating. The jacket also fit. <br/>
An idea started to form in Sara’s head, an idea she couldn’t quite still shape and explain but had a definite direction. She quickly took all the money from her victim’s wallet and left the room. From her presence in this place was left no evidence but the gasoline smell of her bike driving fast away from here, away from this place, and getting towards and closer to her home town.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>